Happily Ever Afters
by Doctor-Rapunzel-Charming
Summary: I'm bad at summing things up so here I go. This is just a story about the next eight or so years for Tiana and Naveen after the movie ended. Varies from K to T so bare with me
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! **

Wedding Night as Humans

Tiana stood in her walk in closet, something that she never dreamed about having. She tried telling her newly wedded husband that she didn't need it. But Naveen told her that his first act as her human boyfriend and soon to be husband was he wanted her to have one even if she only had two dresses.

"Honey? Are you ready?" Naveen said as he knocked on the door,

"Not yet!"

"Well, what's taking you so long?"

"I can't find something to wear?!"

"Wear? Well if you ask me it's our wedding, we just got marriage you know the good book says that man and woman can do something together at this time of life…so I was thinking of that nice, soft coco, colored—"

"NAVEEN!" She yelled with a laugh as she came out in a bathrobe and gown.

"This is perfect." She whispered as they climbed into the bed. Naveen smiled up at her and kissed her cheek, then her forehead and finally her lips,

"Well besides the fact that you're overdressed? Its past perfect, more like…" just then their bedroom door flew over. Naveen threw Tiana to the side and threw a blanket over her as a servant came in. Naveen yelled at him in Malayan but the man just spoke back calmly,

"Tia, I'll be right back. You stay here." He said as he got up and put his robe on over his lower body and followed the servant out of the room.

"Uh, Naveen?" he turned back to face her, "Don't you think you should put something on?"

"Well, if someone wanted to wreak my wedding night for some news, I think I should give them a piece of my mind." She nodded and fell back into the bed and sighed. About fifteen minutes later, he came back with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" she said as he got into bed.

"The neighbors, just wanted to know if the owners of the house knew that two of their Help, were in the master bedroom getting ready to have some fun." He said as he took off his rob,

"Oh! What did you say?"

"I told them we didn't have help, just that my parents were visiting and they brought their help with them," he said as he started playing with her slip,

"You know—"

"Fine," she said as she started taking it off,

"I was going to say you look beautiful anyway you dress." He said kissed her forehead and they started their wedding night.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Breakfast in bed

Naveen woke up before Tiana (for once); he quickly made his way down to the kitchen and turned on the lights. His parents' servants where up and cooking, he tried to stay out of their way as he grabbed everything he need to make Tiana's favorite breakfast.

"Prince Naveen? What are you doing up this early?" a young cook asked.

"Good morning to you too, I'm here to make my wife breakfast."

"What?!" Both men turned to see the head cook looking at them with her hard cold eyes.

"What do you mean; you are making your wife's breakfast?"

"I make eggs, pancakes and bacon that is okay?"

"Not in my kitchen!"

"Actual this kitchen in my wife's best friend and I'm sure you aren't the main cook of this house." The cook laughed and soon sent Naveen out of room. He grumbled and he walked to his parents' bedroom. He opened the door, walked over to their bed and jumped on them.

"Uff!" His mom said as he landed between them, "Naveen! Aren't you a little old for this?"

"Nope, I'm never too old for my parents." His father sighed and sat up,

"So, how was the wedding night? Was she like your many girls you slept with or was it your fist time?"

"Dad! You know me; I can tell many different stories to people about me and my playboy ways but I really haven't done anything with a lady."

"You pay them not to tell you don't sleep with them?" his mother said as she kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" the three of them laughed as they sat close to each other. His mother put her arms around him.

"I'm so happy we go to spend yesterday and today with you." She said.

"Tiana would be too, if she would get up."

"Speaking of Tiana, why aren't you with her?"

"Dad, told me when a woman is married she gets breakfast in bed. I wanted to give her, her day as a marriage lady breakfast in bed."

"Well aren't you a changed man," his father said as he wrote a note for his son, "give this to the cook and make sure my little boy doesn't get bullied again." Naveen rolled his eyes and got out of the bed.

"I should get going, my wife should be up soon." He said getting out of the bed.

"I'll see you for breakfast, son. But you're mother, you won't see until her until lunch."

"Same with Tiana, now I should get going." He got up and made his way to his bedroom. Tiana was still asleep, she he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead and told her to stay in bed.

He made his way kitchen and gave the note to cook. Soon the smells of brunt food filled the air; he smiled the smile of a young child who just learned to walk as he carried it up to their bedroom. She was still sleeping with her hair loose and all over the pillow, he smiled and put down the tray that her food was on and kissed his, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning," she said smiling up at him.

"Good morning, I made you breakfast, bacon, pancakes and eggs." She sat up,

"Breakfast in bed? Is this a royalty treat?"

"Not really, more of a married woman's treat, mainly in the old country and in bigger cities in America, I thought I would let you have your first say be the best." He said as he put the tray down over her legs.

"Yum, thank you honey, you must have worked so hard." she said.

"Oh stop, you treat me like I'm five."

"Well, you just started taking care of yourself and other people as of…three weeks ago."

"Tia…my heart, I think you broke It." she laughed as he spoon one of his soupy eggs into her mouth.

"Let me see," she said putting her hand over his chest.

"See, you can't feel it beating anymore."

"Maybe a kiss can make it feel better."

"No, I don't think so; my mother will have your head for what you did."

"Oh really? Little playboy prince dies of a broken heart? I can see the newspapers already." They laughed as they got ready to go to the restaurant


	3. Fixer Upper

**I do not own The Princess and the Frog or Disney because Disney owns that movie and itself. But if I did that would be amazing**

The newly wedded couple make they're to the run down sugar mill. Naveen stopped their truck by the mill and they got out.

"We should get to work. We have a lot to fix in such little time." She said as he gave her a hammer.

"I know, opening day it at the beginning of the summer, honeymoon in four months, baby in less than two years."

"Baby in over five years, I want us to find a balance between work and marriage life before we throw in a child." She said as they walked over to the building.

"This building is what you Americans call a fixer upper, no?" he said as he pulled boards off the windows,

"Yep, and by this summer it will be Tiana's Place!" she said as she made a pile of woods

"Tiana's Place? That was the name your father wanted to call it?" she nodded.

"It's a nice name, but I think if your father knew you were a princess…he would want it to have a kingdom feel and sound to it…like Tiana's Palace! See! Just put in one more A and it sounds just like the lady who the name belongs to." Tiana put down the boards she held and turned to him.

"And what does that sound like?"

"Gorgeous, hardworking, remarkable and shall I say it out loud, sexy?" he gave her his heart stealing smile and eyebrow and she laughed.

"Well, I guess…daddy always wanted Tiana's Place, but Tiana's Palace makes it sound like—"

"The crown jewel of New Orleans?" she nodded and walked over to him.

"If you can name the restaurant, I want to name the first baby."

"You sure you can remember that in five years' time?"

"Yep, I promised myself that this would be my first child's name."

"Well, the name is?"

"James, we're naming our first child James."

"James, that's your father's name no? Well good news for you, my family in famous for having sons as the first born, so you may have your James." She smiled as they went back to work.


End file.
